Aster
by Gemenice
Summary: There's just something about the way Barry and Bruce look at each other, and Dick and Wally just HAVE to get them together - another challenge.


**Rating: **T

**Categories: **M/M

**Fandom: **Young Justice

**Relationships: **Batman/Flash

**Characters: **KF, Robin, Batman, Flash

**Additional Tags:** Humor and Fluff.

**Disclaimer: Don't own them and never will. **

**A/N: I put this into Dick and Wally category, cause the Story is mostly about them. Bruce and Barry are pairing in this story, though. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Aster~<strong>

When Dick thought about it, the only thing he was stopping on was how come he didn't notice it sooner. It was SO obvious.

The way Flash only stood on Batman's side whenever Justice League was around. The way Flash asked BATMAN to come to that Flash appreciation day, the way Batman didn't scream Flash's head off when he messed up – or glare off, there was BUNCH of stuff pointing to that direction. Of course, all of these are what Dick would do for Wally and Wally for Dick – it's kind of best buddies stuff, but there was…. There was something different.

And Bruce didn't seem to get it – not yet at least. Dick would've giggled, but seriously, this was messing too much with his mind as he stared at the picture in front of himself and kicked Wally's leg – who glared at him and hissed out a loud 'dude!' which made Bruce and Barry turn their heads and Dick just smiled innocently – his glasses off, since they both knew them and he quickly turned back to the videogame, glaring sideways at KF for disturbing the moment, disturbing THEM and he sighed, waiting patiently (and kicking the ass of Wally's character in game, seriously, the redhead should learn that Dick was just BETTER) for Bruce and Barry to return to whatever they were talking about.

He slid closer to KF, this way he could punch his mouth before he'll start hissing hopefully and he caught his arm, putting his finger over his lips, before he moved his head a little, pointing to the fireplace. Where Bruce was sitting in the armchair a little smile playing on his lips as he listened to Barry talking about whatever – who was leaning a bit closer to him, one of his arms resting on the back of the chair, touching Bruce's hair just a bit, the other hand moving all over the place as he motioned happily.

Dick really wasn't sure what the story was about – it could be the latest how they got this or that criminal story, as well as it could be how the Flash tried to bake – both with messy end, surely, but there was that… look. The look that Bruce never had on his face, when he was just watching Barry, one of his hands rising to hide the chuckle, even though it was still visible and – well, Dick wasn't the only one staring and REALIZING, cause when he turned around to focus on KF, the boy had his jaw seriously touching the ground. Dick rolled his eyes and moved it for Wally before grinning. Was that awesome, or what.

"Dude… they are totally doing eyes on each other." The boy whispered quietly and Dick's eyes quickly moved to Batman – the man had VERY good hearing and Dick was pretty sure he wouldn't like to hear THAT, Bruce could be difficult if he wanted to (sometimes even if he didn't), and it would make the matters just worse – especially if Dick was already putting together a plan.

Batman would never date – he never did, he did one night-stands, or few repetitive dinners, but then he didn't sleep with the person and – and he didn't do emotions – it would be harder, it would mess up his job, cause it would make him worry about a person, it would make him try to care about the person first and about the mission after, and Dick knew that MISSION was supposed to be the most important thing – at least for the Batman.

But then again, this was BRUCE. With Bruce the fact that some villain would try to use Barry against Batman couldn't be a possibility – since Batman wouldn't show who he cared about, other than Robin and that was a bit obvious – since everyone believed they were kind of family (which they were, only not blood related, as all of those idiots thought), and that didn't happen in some time already – thank god, Dick still had depression from that time Two-face kidnapped him TWO times in ONE weekend. Seriously? That was cutting it. And he was NEVER going to tell KF about that, never mind that he was only nine at the time.

Well, the only REAL problem Bruce could have with Barry as anything other than nice company would be the fact that they worked in one team – which could mean problems in case it didn't work out – Bruce hated loose ends.

Dick frowned. But maybe, maybe if they could show Bruce how awesome it COULD be to have someone to care about and have a real relationship with… maybe Bruce wouldn't mind that much. Dick smirked as he looked over at KF and giggled. He noticed Barry and Bruce looking over at the couch with lifted eyebrows – oh they KNEW the giggle, they knew it very well, but not even that could stop Dick from grinning like crazy, leaning closer to KF and laughing crazily as Wally's character fell down dead.

No matter what they thought right now – it was too late. Dick's mind was already forming a plan – he wasn't the adoptive son of the world's greatest detective – scratch that, greatest MIND just so. He DID pick up some things on the way. Oh it was going to be AWEFILLED.

* * *

><p>"Dude, Barry is NOT a chick." Wally made a face and Dick rolled his eyes.<p>

"Well, I know THAT," the boy muttered, moving the glasses on his nose up, "but he's a SPEEDSTER."

"… is that supposed to be an insult?"

Dick smirked.

"Complisult. But seriously – you guys are weird. Don't tell me YOU wouldn't get all crazy if M'gann gave you a bunch of sweets, cause really, I NOTICED. You go through sweets like madman. I don't even know how come you don't weigh at LEAST a ton."

Wally had the decency to blush – almost. He just grinned and shrugged.

"We have quick metabolism. AND we run. A lot." He said, munching on one of the hearts made from sweets – some ginger bread, some candy, which made Dick glare.

"Yeah, and the sugar is probably messing up your heads too. WHICH one did you eat?" He hissed and KF shrugged, looking down at what was still left of the heart.

"Miss you?" he offered, it was hard to figure it out with the top part missing, as he smiled at Dick innocently and swallowed. "I thought you had two of those."

Dick huffed.

"NO." he rolled his eyes. "I had one MISS and one MISS YOU." Damn, now he had to think of totally different way.

"Aren't those the same?" Wally asked, and when he received just another glare he shrugged quickly. "Okay, okay… sorry." He muttered and sighed. "You're spending too much time with Bats, your glares are starting to look like his – and that's NOT a compliment." He added when he noticed the boy smirking. Seriously? They didn't NEED one more Bat – Wally had nightmares of just one, thank you.

Dick smirked as he put one heart after another, reading the words slowly over and over – it had to be perfect, after all.

"You know…. If this works out, we'll be brothers in a way." He said slowly, arranging the heart just a tiny bit, before moving to the next. "I mean… more than we are now." He shrugged and looked up only to see Wally smiling widely.

"We TOTALLY have to do that. " The boy grinned, then winced when Dick hit one his hand that was reaching for another heart.

"Don't touch them!"

"Oh come on, you have BUNCH of them! And I'll eat them anyway, cause Barry will SHARE!"

That just got him another glare and Wally sighed, sitting down on the bed pouting. Yeah, Dick was spending TOO much time with Bats. Duh.

"… wait." He said slowly, looking at Dick. "if they DO get together… will we move into the mansion and be in the Batcave and have all those cool games you do?"

Dick just smirked and Wally's eyes widened. Hm… maybe he could NOT touch the hearts for a while…

* * *

><p>Dick seriously couldn't wait – and he'll shamelessly admit to bugging Batman's com link, cause seriously, he was SO curious – but there was no com link usage, when someone RAN into the Batcave, with wide eyes and all but clutching Batman's arm, who seemed more than surprised to see Flash there – well, Barry, who seemed out of it and who probably forgot to take his costume.<p>

"You need to come with me!"

Batman – Bruce blinked as he stood up and frowned.

"What's going on?" And Batman seemed out of it too, cause that was NOT Batman's voice, it was Bruce's and Dick frowned, was some villain messing with his awesome plan? Oh he was SO going to put that person in Arkham…. Seriously. Dick was THINKING about that plan.

"Someone broke into my house!" Barry yelled and Dick blinked… what? "There were these threatening candy hearts all over it!"

"… candy hearts?" Dick asked quietly and Barry nodded.

"yeah! Like, 'you're purrfect' and 'dream' and 'love bird' and 'ask me', 'call me' and 'w' and I don't know what else, cause I didn't READ them, and I just came here`!"

Batman was frowning, Dick could tell, and Dick felt like hitting his head against the nearest object – which was Batmobile. But Bruce might've got mad about that and Dick really wouldn't want to risk it.

"Did you bring those with you? There could be something in them." And Batman's voice was back and Barry was nodding way too quickly for Dick to catch and Dick was SCREWED cause Batman will find out it was HIM who put them there, cause yeah, he wore his gloves, but this was BATMAN he was talking about and- and he was talking again.

"Then hand them over." A hand lifted and Barry blinked.

"But… I ate them. They were candy and running makes me really hungry and I didn't have my costume on me, so I didn't have my protein sticks and – "

"you… ATE… the evidence." Batman said slowly, his mask turned to Barry. "Which could be… possibly, poisoned."

Barry frowned.

"Well if you say it like THAT, it sounds stupid." He muttered and Batman rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair.

"We're getting you better alarm system, Flash." He groaned – if the fool ATE the UNKNOW stuff, he needed that. "Possibly joined with Batcave." Since he needed someone RESPONSIBLE around.

Barry nodded and Dick left out a breath he didn't know he was holding… and then his head thumped against the Batmobile.

… threatening hearts! Seriously? Were ALL Speedsters STUPID! Well… this plan turned out to be a disaster.

"You mess up the car, you're not coming with me on Patrols for a MONTH, Robin. "

… HEAVY on the dis.

* * *

><p>"THIS is NOT going to work." Dick pointed out.<p>

"Shut up. YOUR plan didn't either and this one is PROVEN to work." KF answered as they sat in the Batcave and waited.

"Proven?" Dick asked, his mask discarded next to him, even though he still had Robin's clothes.

"Well yeah. It's called 'speed dating' and it was at least in three movies I watched." Wally said proudly, eating Dick wasn't even sure what, but it suspiciously looked like one of those DAMNED candy hearts and Dick frowned.

"Movies? You're joking, aren't you? Please tell me, you're joking." But the smug look Wally was giving him was telling Dick that no, his friend was indeed serious. Well, wasn't that just pure ASTER.

"First off… movies are movies for a REASON. They are NOT real."

"I disagree. The other day I watched a movie about world war Two and THAT definitely happened." The redhead pointed out and Dick whined.

"That was historical document and it was in SCHOOL." He pointed out, oh he KNEW about that time, Wally complained for DAYS about them putting the chemistry on hold because of movie that wasn't even interesting, cause it didn't have superheroes in it, "AND this is NOT going to work. AND it's a dumb idea, AND Batman will kill us."

Wally huffed.

"It's a brilliant idea, and you're dumb for not getting it." He pouted and Dick sighed. Okay… he made a mistake with HIS plan, Wally could have his SURE DEFINITE mistake also – but when Batman will appear, Dick was SO tripping Wally, hitting him with some slowing beam and running. Really.

"I'm SO going to tell him it's entirely your fault. I'll say you blackmailed me into this by threatening to tell everyone my secret ID."

"… Would that work? Would you do what I want if I threatened you with that?" Wally asked, blinking innocently and Dick just glared.

"Shut up."

And the redhead was opening his mouth to say something back, some smartass comment, Dick was sure, but the bat elevator moved and Flash was standing next to the chair in half a second, poking Dick's ribs.

"Do it, Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, doit,doit,doitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoit."

And it felt like buzz in Dick's mind when he sighed – would've prayed if he knew how, and pressed a button on the keyboard – the elevator stopping and flickering before going dark.

"There is a camera inside, right? You said there was a camera!" Wally said excitedly and Dick rolled his eyes, his hands running over the keyboard quickly, pressing this and that, before a window opened, showing Bruce and Barry in the elevator, one confused and the other frowning.

"Did the electricity just go off?" a voice came through the speakers and Dick sighed.

"This is BATCAVE. I have seven different sources in that case." Bruce answered, his hands moving over the wall of the elevator, searching for something.

"Well, but we're NOT moving!" And was that a panic or did Dick just imagine?

"We will be."

"But we should be moving right NOW!" and there was only one big flash as Barry ran around the elevator, hitting the door every now and then and – and Bruce was frowning, before he turned to the man.

"Calm down."

"I can't! My stomach is turning, my heart is beating way too quickly, I need to MOVE and I feel like fainting and and-"

"…. Are you claustrophobic?"

Dick gasped and turned to face Wally.

"He's claustrophobic?" he hissed at the boy who shrugged as he scratched his neck.

"Ugh… I forgot to mention that?"

Dick could only stare and then tense when he heard a very… disgusting sound coming from the camera.

"Dude… I don't think they are going to kiss before Uncle Barry washes his mouth – and Bats shoes."

Uh-oh…

Dick pressed a key, the elevator coming back to life.

"RUN!" he yelled and the next moment he was lifted – bridal style, he was killing Wally for that, and zipping out of the Batcave. He just HOPED it will take Bruce a moment to figure it out – it could with the barfed on shoes, hopefully….

If he thought HIS first attempt was disaster? This was heavydisaster then.

* * *

><p>Dick sighed as he sat down in the chair.<p>

"There HAS to be a way to make them realize." He muttered, kicking his foot a bit and all but frowning. "I mean they totally should get together and all that, but we're just not going the right way about it."

Wally scoffed.

"I think that's UNDERSTATMENT." He muttered and Dick glared.

"At least your uncle knows someone has romantic feelings about him." He pointed out and Wally lifted an eyebrow.

"Not to destroy your dreams, Rob, but I think the candy hearts and the 'romantic' notes and poems you left behind just freaked him out and he still thinks he has a stalker. Not sure if feelings were involved." Yeah and it was kinda funny too.

And Dick pouted and huffed.

"Well, EXCUSE me, at least I didn't mess up with EVERY attempt OVER-horribly."

"HEY! Okay, so MAYBE I forgot to mention Flash was claustrophobic – but that was supposed to be obvious! We need to run around, we need to move and YOU could've thought about it too." And when Dick was STILL smirking he huffed.

"And HOW Was I supposed to know that Batman was Flower-phobic?"

Dick lifted an eyebrow.

"He's not… flower-phobic. Is that even REAL phobia?"

"Well, HE was the one who tore all of those flowers I send him, supposedly from Barry!"

Dick sighed.

"That wasn't phobia – that was logical. We are dealing with Poison Ivy in Gotham. It's only normal to try to see if they were poisonous or not and who they were from."

Wally huffed.

"I don't know… you know, normal people just _read the card_?"

Dick sighed.

"Well, Batman was never exactly… normal." He muttered, looking at the screen in Batcave, the two heroes in the opened window and Dick sighed again. HOW were they supposed to show them?

"Maybe we could ask M'gann to change into Bruce and kiss Barry." Wally offered reluctantly and Dick shook his head.

"We'd have to tell her Batman was Bruce for a GOOD imitation and I don't want Superboy slamming US through the wall. I had enough of that with Joker the other day."

Wally sighed, sitting down on the hand rest next to Robin and frowned at the screen.

"Maybe we should just… I don't know… tell them?" He offered and Dick stared at Wally for a moment and when the other boy just shrugged Dick huffed.

"Oh yeah, I can see how awesome that talk would go. 'Batman, Flash? We need to talk. Wally and I noticed BUNCH of feelings –"

"- and sexual tension." Wally interrupted, but Dick rolled his eyes.

"And Sexual tension between the two of you and we would REALLY like for you two to get together, cause it's something you both might prosper from and Wonder Woman would stop hunting you down, Bruce.' And would you mind NOT hitting my shoulder when I talk, Wally."

"She's not hunting me down."

Dick froze and stared at Wally who didn't look at him. Uh-oh. Now he got what the hitting was all about. He spun around in the chair – Wally falling off in the process and being in such a shock that he didn't even attempt to get up and Dick swallowed hard when his eyes landed upon very frowning Batman and Flash who was smiling amused, and either he was more of the sadist than Dick thought – cause Batman was SO gonna kill them, or Dick was totally confused by now.

"I, I did not mean that."

"I'm pretty sure you did, Rob." Wally whispered, zipping from the floor to him and Dick winced.

"Not helping~." He muttered and Batman was still glaring the two of them down.

"So. You two believe me and Flash… should get together." He asked slowly, so very slowly and Dick swallowed hard… Before standing up from the chair and taking a step closer to the two of them, his hands moving as he nodded.

"Yes. You'd be a great match and I think you need each other. " His voice dropped a little as always when Dick REALLY hoped him being at least a bit Bat-like would help the talk and he felt Wally jump up next to him.

"Yeah, totally. And you're already always together as Bruce and Barry and you're LOOKING at each other and it's so OBVIOUS."

Batman's glare moved from Dick to Wally for a moment, before he turned to Barry and sighed.

"Perhaps they are old enough to know." He pointed out and Barry chuckled.

"You think?" he giggled quietly, as his eyes moved over the boys.

"What? Tell us what?" Wally asked, all but vibrating on one place from how nervous he was and Dick wanted to stop him – but touching him now would make Dick vibrate all over too and he was not a speedster and he wasn't used to that and – and Batman was talking, so his eyes snapped to him.

"We were just waiting for you boys to grow up enough." He said in grumbling voice as he made his way over, and Dick jumped from the chair to let him sit and blinked – but the man turned to the computer, ignoring them as he typed in the clues from the last night and continued on solving whatever crime Batman was on, so Dick turned to Barry – who was still smiling at them.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Barry chuckled.

"That there was a … thing between the two of us. But neither felt like sabotaging your growing up and we had to think about you first and not everyone likes their family together – especially not if they are i- best friends." Barry shrugged. "And you were so young. We were kind of waiting for you to be old enough to understand." And maybe they waited a little too long but… nevermind.

Wally blinked.

"So… you know you're in love with Batman?"

"Actually… he started having… feelings for Bruce." Batman growled from the chair and Dick blinked.

"You two started before you told him your secret identity?"

"YOU fell in love with BRUCE WAYNE?" Wally stared at his uncle and then winced when he could FEEL glares of three people around him. "Not that… people couldn't. I mean… he just comes off a bit of an asshole on the TV." And … the glares intensified so Wally just smiled and decided to shut up. That would be for the best.

"It's a long story." Barry shrugged and looked at the boys.

"So you two are okay with us being romantically involved?" he added and ignored the choking sound from Batman – well, he'll have to get used to the 'romantic' part and NOW Barry had enough time to MAKE him used to that, he he. And he smiled when the boys nodded.

"We're cool."

"Asterous." Dick grinned and he smirked. "We're going to go up. You know to get out of your way and all that." He giggled and Wally rolled his eyes, catching Dick's arm and pulling him to the elevator.

"I wonder which one of them is on top." Wally whispered and Dick made a face.

"KF!"

The door closed behind them and Barry chuckled, walking over to the chair, putting one of his hands on Bruce's shoulder – and it was… good. Interesting feeling knowing that even though it's meant as support right now, it's was something else too, something deeper – something that both of them wanted.

"You think we should tell them that too?" he whispered, his hand moving slowly from the shoulder to the coal, and pulling the mask off – it was funny, the difference. With it Batman looked so… menacing. So hard – and when you looked at Bruce, when you REALLY looked, he was most of the time kind of lost – especially in situations like that. Bruce seemed to be torn between being Bruce and Batman, and while Batman was him, it was still different, cause he did all he could to help the people, he had no idea how to help himself.

"I feel the need to get them stuck in the elevator for that comment." Bruce said, not looking at Barry as his eyes flashed all over the screen and Barry chuckled, leaning down to kiss Bruce's neck.

"They are children – they didn't know what they were doing." He whispered, walking around Bruce and catching his hands before they could move over the keyboard once again.

"Now, I'm pretty sure you have a bed here."

Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sleeping with you while we have the kids in the house."

"I was thinking more about cuddling. I'm a cuddling person, you know – and I'm still weirded out by that stalker thing." Barry shrugged innocently and Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"First off, you know that was the kids, so I have no idea why you insist on the stalker thing. Second – I don't cuddle."

"Well… they loved the stalking story." Barry chuckled and quickly kissed Bruce before he could protest, "and I'll decide on the cuddling thing."

* * *

><p>"WE totally got them together." Wally said, leaning back on the sofa and smirking.<p>

Dick blinked and lifted an eyebrow.

"You think? Cause I believe Bruce and Barry just told us they were waiting for us to grow up."

"Yeah, but we GREW up." Wally pointed out. "It's not like they could do it without us. So we were totally successful."

Dick sighed and shook his head – he was so not going to tell how wrong Wally was – rather he'll kick Wally's character's ass on the game and everything will be over-awesome.

He smiled as he pressed few keys and when he could hear Wally yelp and chuckled.

Yep. He could feel the aster.

**The End**


End file.
